The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: When her best friend saves her from her horrific life and takes her with him to the WWE, she wasn't expecting to find friendship and love like she did. possible Heath Slater/OC
1. Chapter 1

_The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday._

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

_A/N: This came to me when I was listening We Are One. I had to do it. I only own Kendall Madison. The title comes from the song We Are One._

* * *

Wade Barrett pulled his phone that been vibrating non stop for the past twenty minutes from his pocket. He frowned seeing Kendall's name on his screen. He put his phone to his ear stepping outside on the balcony closing the door behind him blocking out the noise from his Nexus cohorts and the party going on in the room. A meek voice answered the phone after a couple of rings. "Kendall, love what's wrong?" he asked as soon as he heard her voice.

"Stu, I need you." "What happened?" "Kevin, he well um beat me." "Sorry?" "He put me in the hospital" Wade took a deep breath to steady himself, "I will be there soon." he heard a whimper for an answer before he got off of the phone with her.

"Man, you are missing a hell of a party." Heath Slater stated seeing the Nexus leader come back into the suite, "What's wrong?" "I have to go, there has been an emergency.' "What happened?" Justin Gabriel asked going over to them. "Do you remember a while ago when Kendall came to visit?" Justin nodded his head, he remembered meeting the brunette beauty when she came to visit Wade at FCW.

"She got hurt tonight, I need to go. I am her only family here." Wade stated. "I will go with you." Justin volunteered. "I will go too." Heath stated, "someone will have to sit with her while you go kick this guy's ass." Wade looked thoughtful for a minute, before he nodded his head, "lets go."

"Where are we going?" David Otunga asked as he followed the other three in the airport. Wade sighed, he didn't want to have too many people around Kendall right now. It could damn well spook her and not mention she had voiced her dislike for the A-List wrestler. But of course David, Michael and Skip didn't listen to what he said about staying at the hotel and letting him, Justin and Heath go.

"Don't worry, we will handle them. You just worry about Kendall." Justin said in an undertone. Wade nodded his head not answering David's question. "Hello? Are you going to answer my question?" David asked. "We are going to see Kendall his friend from back home." Heath answered annoyed with him. "Why?"

"Because she is hurt and she needs Wade." Michael stated quietly, he had overheard Justin and Heath talking as they gathered their stuff up for their red light flight out to Sin City. "I wonder if there a chance of us going out and hitting up some strip clubs." Skip wondered out loud. "Not happening." Wade answered, "Kendall is our propriety. Not going to a strip club."

Kendall Madison had been Wade's friend for as long as he could remember, he stopped a bully for picking on the small girl when they were in grammar school. Granted Wade was kind of a bully but there was there was kind of a pull that pulled him to her.

Ever since that day, he had been there to have her back in one way or another or to pick up the pieces when things fell apart as they often did. Wade stared out of the small circular window of the airplane as they went down the runway. "Don't worry Gracie. I will handle everything." he muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I don't know how well I like this. But I had to get out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Kendall and Diana. I had to have a semi cute moment in this before the drama picks up. _

_

* * *

__Gracie and Diana_

"Wade, relax I am sure she is fine." Justin said causing the Nexus leader to nod tensely. There was some much more on the line then Kendall's safety and well being. He was also worried about Diana's as well. "Don't." Heath warned David who went to talk to Wade. The One Man Rockband could see that their leader was getting close to blowing his fuse and he could get _very _dangerous when he got like that.

"Sir! Sir! Visiting hours are over." A nurse called. "Look lady, I really don't care. The mother of my daughter is in here. And I need to see her right now." Wade said tensely. The other members of Nexus looked at each other slightly confused "Did he just say mother of his daughter?" "Yes he did." Justin answered.

In the whole they were in FCW he ever once mentioned that he had a daughter and not with his best friend, "Look ma'am we flew along way to be here for Kendall and we would just to see that she is okay before we go to the hotel."

He was putting on the charm hoping it worked. The nurse sighed heavily, "Fine what's the name?" "Kendall Madison." Wade answered. There was a couple of clicks on the computer. "Okay she is in 514. Go down the hall and take the elevator to the 5th floor.' "Thank you." Justin smirked. The nurse visibly swooned as she nodded.

Wade pushed the door to Kendall's room open while the rest of Nexus flooded the waiting room. Kendall was hooked up to an IV and a monitor that was beeping with her heart rate. Her face was puffy and swollen, her right was covering was in a cast that reached her elbow.

"Kendall, love wake up." Wade said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kendall stirred awake and looked at him, "You came." "Of course I did." Wade muttered as he brushed some her dark hair out of her eyes, "where is she at?' "At the hotel with Vi." Kendall answered. Wade nodded his head, "Has he touched her?" "No, I made damn sure of that." she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?" "Because I didn't want you to worry about what a bloody idiot I am." "Kendall Grace." Wade sighed causing Kendall to look down at her left hand that was laying in her lap.

They sat in near silence for almost an hour. Wade reached out and put a large warm hand covered hers, "You aren't staying here anymore. You and Diana are moving in with me in Tampa." "What about work Wade? I can't just can't mooch off of you." Kendall sighed. "Kendall." Wade warned in the tone of voice he knew she couldn't say no too. The woman finally agree with a heavy sigh and a slight nod of her head.

Wade smiled smugly as the nurse came into check her vitals. "Sir you are going to have to leave." she said. "I am going. Gracie, I am going to get Diana then your stuff." Wade said 'I am going to leave Heath here with you." "Heath?" "Ginger." "Oh the one man rock band fella." "Yes that's him." "He is here?" "Yes so is Justin."

Kendall's blue eyes lit up in excitement, remembering the South African, "Is Drew here?" "No love isn't. he doesn't know what happened yet." Kendall nodded sadly. "I am going to leave one of my friends here, just in case the man that did this to her doesn't come near her." The nurse nodded dumbly.

"Heath." Wade said coming into the waiting room, "I got this nurse to approve you staying with Kendall while we get some things done." Heath nodded as he stood up and followed Wade back into the room. "Kendall, this is Heath. Heath, Kendall." Heath smiled and nodded his head at the woman who smiled drowsily at him. Wade leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Keep an eye on her.' Heath nodded his head and took a seat.

"Daddy!" a little girl's voice called a small form launched herself at Wade. "Diana." he said hugging her tightly. "Mummy got hurt. Kevin is mean, he hurt her." "I know love. Mummy and you are coming with daddy." "Who are they?" "Those are daddy's friends." "Oh." the small girl muttered as she tugging her head into Wade's chest shyly. Wade smirked and walked over to the group.

"Oh she is a doll." Justin said. "Thank you she takes after Kendall." Wade smirked. Diana lifted her head and smiled at Justin, "Hi." "Hi." "You are cute." Diana said bluntly. "So are you." Justin said with a laugh, "Do you want to come with me while Daddy goes and get your and Mummy's stuff?"

Diana nodded her head and leaned in Wade's arms to go to him. "Tarver you stay with me. Nothing happens to her." Wade said. Michael nodded his head and walked over to where Justin was standing with Diana. "Kevin is big trouble." Diana stated. "Big trouble indeed." Wade agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I only own Diana and Kendall._

_

* * *

_

_Alot worse shape._

Heath dozed off in the chair next to the bed, his head tilted back as he snored slightly. Kendall woke up and looked at him. He was kind of cute in a goofball sort of way. She studied him as the nurse came into the room and checked her IV and vitals. 'You know your friends raise quite a stink last night. Especially the big one." "That's Stu he is just being protective of me.' Kendall muttered.

"There was another one that charmed the panties right off of Louise last night." "That was Justin.' Heath said with a grunt as he woke up. "Justin." Kendall muttered to herself as she remembered who he was, "oh did you all really take a red eye out here?" "We did, Wade was worried." Kendall nodded her head slowly. "Are you in any pain?" Heath asked going to get up so he could get the nurse back.

"Pain I can live with." Kendall answered, "It's the fact that you guys flew here when you probably have something better to do. Other then flying out to take care of this." Heath sighed as he lend forward resting his elbows on his knees, "Kendall darlin', we would've done it anyways. Stop worrying about it."

"Grab that suitcase right there." Wade directed as he pulled Kendall's clothes off the hangers. Skip grabbed the suitcase and threw it onto the bed. Darren and David were in Diana's room gathering her stuff up. The front door opened up to the penthouse followed by, "Kendall!' Wade tighten is grip on the hanger that he hand in his hand. "Kendall, where the hell are you?' the strong male voice questioned again.

Skip looked at Wade who had dropped the hanger and was stocking into the living room. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kevin asked seeing Wade. "Kendall isn't here. She is in the hospital." Wade answered his fist clenched at his sides.

"Who called the cops?" "My bet is it was my daughter who called them." Wade answered trying to keep his anger in check. Kevin rolled his eyes, "well she is just a little bitch like her mother." The other three males looked at each then looked between Wade and Kevin. "My money is on Wade." Skip said causing the other two nodded in agreement.

Justin was watching Diana as she played on the floor of her mother's office, Michael was stretched out on the couch trying to fight off the on coming sleep. "Hey Diana can you tell me what happened last night?" Dina looked up at him with dimmed sad eyes, "Kevin hurt mummy." Justin squatted down to her height, "its okay Diana, he isn't going hurt mummy anymore. Can you tell me what happened?" "Can I call you Uncle Justin?" Justin nodded his head as he sat down on the ground. Diana sat down next to him, "it was bad, Kevin was really mad at mummy because she let me watch daddy on TV."

"Why?" "He said that daddy was in the past and that she shouldn't keep living in the past. He said that daddy doesn't love mummy.' Justin nodded his head. "He said that daddy doesn't lve me either.' "He does love you and mummy." Justin said, "How long has he been hurting Mummy?" "Since we moved her." "Has he hurt you?" Diana shook her head no, "the one time that he tried mummy him hard."

"She did?" "Un-huh. He fell down and didn't get back up for a long time.' "She knocked him out?" Michael asked. Diana nodded her head eagerly, "she learned it from my daddy. Are you sure he won't hurt mummy anymore?" "I promise, he won't hurt mummy anymore." Justin said.

Kendall laughed at something that Heath said, before she winced a little bit in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked sitting up straight. "Fine, cracked ribs, it hurts to laugh.' Heath nodded his head before he reclined back again still watching her like a hawk. "Stop. You are reminding me of Wade when you do that.' Kendall whined as the door opened up. Heath's retort was cut off with an excited Mummy

Wade had finally returned with Diana and the rest of the gang. Justin went over to the bed and sat Diana on it who crawled up to her mother the best she could with the over sized teddy bear that she had in her arms. "Mummy, look at what Michael won for me." Diana said causing a smile to form on Kendall's face. "Wow did you thank Michael?' Diana nodded her head causing her lopsided pigtails to flop back and forth. "Who did your hair Di?" "Uncle Justin." "Come here, let mummy fix it." Wade took the chance to reintroduce the rest of the group to Kendall.

Something caught Kendall's eyes as Wade motioned to Skip. "STU! What happened to your hands?" Kendall asked. "Don't worry about it love." Wade answered. "You didn't." Wade just smirked as he sat back in his chair, "Let's just put it this way Kendall, he is in worse shape then you are now."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I only own Kendall, Diana and Vi. everyone else belongs to themselves.

* * *

We are going.

Kendall was released a couple of hours later from the hospital, with orders to take it easy and see a doctor in Tampa in a couple of weeks. That was after she and Wade bickered for over an hour about what he did. "Kendall it's my job to protect you. Like it or not." Wade said. Kendall rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Heath wheeled her out of the room. "Mummy is being silly." Diana said from her perch on her father's shoulders. "Yes she is." Wade agreed his eyes following his team mate who was pushing Kendall. He wasn't too sure if he liked the friendship that was formed between the two.

Heath cracked a joke as he rolled the wheelchair into the elevator. Kendall laughed and held her sore ribs that were aching. "Sorry forgot about those." Heath apologized. "Its okay I did too." Kendall smiled. Heath nodded his head as he backed up into the elevator. Wade stood stonily in the corner with Diana. "Daddy do we get to see Uncle Stephen and Uncle Drew now?" the little girl asked wiggling to get down. Wade moved her to where she was in his arms, Diana rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes love we are." "Okay." she muttered sleepily as her eyes fluttered shut.

Kendall looked over and smiled seeing that her daughter had fallen asleep. Diana rarely slept when her mummy got hurt by Kevin. She wanted to take care of Kendall, she was like her father in that aspect. Wade always made sure that Kendall was taken care of first then himself. It had been like that since they first meet. "You know she is the cutest little girl." Justin said looking at Diana then at Kendall. "Thank you." she whispered.

Things were starting to hit her that she was leaving Vegas and Kevin for good. "Hey Daly you okay?" Heath asked noticing how quiet the woman had gotten. "Fine just tired the pain killer they gave me is kicking in." Kendall answered acting like she was tired. The men nodded their heads as they stepped off the elevator. "KENDALL!" a female voice called as a redheaded woman ran up to them.

"Vi" Kendall smiled as Vi hugged her tightly. "Okay that's enough you are going to hurt her even more." Wade said. Vi pulled back and glared at him, "Now you show up! Do you know how god damn long he has been doing this to her? How many times I had to take care of her, how many times Mike had to stay with Diana while I was taking care of her and making sure she could get up in the morning and take care of YOUR daughter and then go to work?" Diana started whimpering as she woke up, Wade tightened his grip on her rubbing her back slightly, "I am bloody well here now aren't I?" "Almost too late for huh Stu" Vi spat.

Tears burned in Kendall's eyes as she tried to keep herself together. Skip noticed the tears first and nudged Heath. "I will take her to the car." Heath said. Skip and Tarver stepped up to go with them. "where are you going?" "they are going on the road with me." Wade answered. "over my dead body" Vi stated. "Vivienne" Kendall exclaimed as she shakily stood up. Three pairs of hands reached out to stable her.

"Thank you caring Vi, but leaving is really the best thing for Diana and myself." Kendall said. "But" "No buts about it we are going." "Dal, you need to sit back down.' Heath said as he and Skip forced back in her wheelchair. "Daddy, I want to go with Mummy." Diana said. "I will take her, and make sure they are both comfortable in the car." Justin said. Wade nodded his head and handed his daughter over to Justin.

"Listen Vivienne, I really appreciate what you and Michael have done for Kendall and Diana . I really do, a pro wrestlers life especially in the Indies isn't a thing of joy. But now that I am settled with the WWE I can take care of her and Diana. Like I have been doing since I have known Kendall." Vi narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "Mark my words, that woman and little girl get hurt anymore then they already are by you, I will make your life hell and trust me I can and will do it." Wade rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say love." Vi punched him in the stomach before flouncing away. Wade straighten himself up after a few minutes, "Wicked little bitch."

Wade went over to the SVU and looked in the backseat, Diana was sound asleep curled up in Kendall's lap who was dozing off slowly her head resting on Skip's over sized shoulder. "We ready to go?" Wade asked as he got in the drivers seat. "Yes.' Heath answered for them. Wade nodded his head and put the car in gear, he glanced in the rearview mirror, he just hoped he could take care of both of his girls and let them get hurt like they have been in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I own Kendall and Diana. Sorry about the wait. _

* * *

_Uncertainty_

Diana woke up sleepily on the airplane. She was snuggled into her father's chest; her mother was sitting next to them her head on a white pillow. Heath was sitting next to her sleeping.

"Daddy?' she asked seeing her father's eyes open. 'Yes angel?" "Where are we going?' she asked. "Daddy is going to work and see Uncle Drew and Uncle Stephen.' Diana nodded her head before laying it back down.

Wade sighed and looked out of the window, he was 95% sure he was doing the right thing by doing this. And who knows maybe he could get Kendall a job working with the Nexus.

Well just maybe him over everybody else. He had the right to be selfish like that; Kendall had been a _huge _part of his life for years. He just hoped he could keep everything from running out of control.

Kendall woke up wincing in pain as she did so, the pain medication had worn off, she then realized she was sitting in an uncomfortable airplane seat; her daughter was asleep on her father's chest and the ginger man asleep next to her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she wasn't too sure about this sudden change. She had heard stories about traveling on the road before, the ring rats, men being unfaithful to their wives with said ring rats and the divas.

Was it the right thing to take her daughter on the road? She was just a little girl she didn't need to be around this kind of stuff. "_Stop it Kendall." _She scowled herself, "_Stu won't let anything happen to you. He has never before in the past. But that was before he got into the WWE. You did do the right thing. I hope." _

The Nexus members surrounded the two girls as they walked though the airport after they landed. Diana was being carried in her father's arms, Kendall was holding onto Justin's arm trying to keep herself steady.

"How long has it been since you seen Wade wrestle?" Skip asked the woman as they walked. 'Awhile before he joined the FCW.' "That long?" "I was a little busy with Diana.' she answered, "It scares the hell out of me him wrestling. I couldn't watch him box either.'

'You watched that?" "Who do you think cleaned him up?" she answered getting annoyed. "Watch it. She can be a hell cat sometimes." Wade said sitting Diana on her feet to go get the rental car.

"What does he mean by that?" he questioned. "Meaning if I can knock Wade on his arse. I can sure the bloody hell do it to you pretty boy." Kendall said.

'What?" Justin asked shocked. "I was pregnant with Diana and he was trying to stop me from leaving and I wanted to leave so I shoved him." Kendall answered quietly.

"I don't think I am going to be believing that quiet innocent act for long.' Heath added with a smirk. "Don't." Wade said coming back to them. "Daddy?" Diana asked, "Do I get to see Uncle Stephen soon?"

"Yes you do. We will see him tonight more then likely.' the little girl's face lit up in a smile as she nodded her head. Kendall smiled, that was one good thing about being there she would see the guys who worked the Indy Circuit with Wade.

They were there when things got sour between the two, it was Stephen who brought Wade to the hospital the night she had Diana. She shook her head and smiled softly. "What are you smiling about?" "Just remembering some things."

"Now Kendall you remember heels and faces right?" Wade asked looking in the rearview mirror at her. 'Of course, you are a heel?" seeing his smirk she shook her head, 'Of course you are. It makes sense. You are going to have to explain it to Diana why her daddy is beating up on people and being mean."

"How am I suppose to do that?" "You are her father love you will figure it out. Better yet why don't you boys all explain it to her?" Kendall smirked. "What?" "You heard me.' "Bloody hell" Wade muttered pulling into the hotel.

The woman shut the door to the bathroom giggling the most she could without hurting her ribs too badly. The boys were starting to explaining wrestling to the little girl who had been sitting on the couch with her doll staring at them confused.

Kendall vaguely wondered what it would have been like when Wade explained the birds and bees to their daughter. Maybe this uncertainty would go a way. She hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N;I am sorry about this wait i didn't have any inspiration for this story. I only own Kendall and Diana. Hopefully this doesn't suck. _

* * *

Diana looked around the backstage area with wide eyes wondering what was going on; she had never been to a live wrestling show before, she had only watched them on TV with Kendall.

Her green eyes going wide with excitement and wonder.

"Daddy who are they" she asked quietly.

"Those are our coworkers love' Wade answered shifting her weight into his other arm.

"Oh they are big!" she proclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes they are" Wade laughed in agreement before glancing over at Kendall who had her arm looped though Justin's for support.

"I am fine love you don't have to keep checking on me' she said.

Wade fought back an eye roll before he turned into the locker room that Nexus was assigned, he was going to keep checking on her until she was completely healed. It would give him a tiny bit of peace knowing that.

Kendall sank down on the leather couch thankful for its sudden coolness and comfort. She was overdoing it and she knew it.

"Can I get you anything Ms. Madison" David questioned.

A smile played on her lips as she shook her head no, "I am fine thank you"

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything' he said before turning to go get ready for the show.

"Love are you sure you okay" Wade asked sitting down next to her allowing their daughter to crawl from his arms to hers

. 'I am fine Stu' "Mummy' Diana scowled crossing her arms, "you hurting"

"Mummy is just over doing it its nothing she can't handle'

"Kendall" Wade said a warning clear in his voice, "you aren't with Kevin its okay to be in a pain and take it easy. You have me to take care of Diana and if I am not able to, any one of the boys will do it for me you are safe with us"

Kendall's eyes filled with tears as she nodded, "Its going to take some getting use to is all'

Wade nodded his head before ruffling her hair, 'I will be right back' Kendall nodded her head leaning her head against the couch again trying to relax and let his words sink in.

Diana had clambered off of her lap as soon as her father left the room and went over to where Justin and Heath were getting ready. She was curious to see what they were doing.

"What are you doing munchkin?' Heath asked

. "Nothing' she answered shaking her head causing her pigtails to go back and forth.

"did you want to see what we were doing' Justin asked.

Diana nodded her head smiling at him. 'We are getting ready for the show' Heath answered.

"Why? You is already dressed"

"We know little bit' Heath was at a lost for words.

Kendall stepped in then, 'Di come here" Diana skipped over to her mother and crawled back into her lap.

"Do you remember watching daddy wrestle?"

"Un-uh"

"Well he can't wrestle in his suite can he?'

"No"

"Well they can't wrestle in what they have on can they" Diana shook her head no

"That's why they are changing' "Oh, okay" The little girl leaned back against her mindful of her cracked ribs.

"Where the hell have you been" Jericho questioned seeing his former rookie coming into the main locker room, the whole roster had heard about how Nexus had left the hotel in the middle of the night to catch a redeye out somewhere.

To say they weren't all intrigued was lie.

"Family emergency" Wade answered hoping the older man would get the hint, he was hoping to find Sheamus so he could sit with Kendall and Diana while he was working.

'Everything okay" Jericho asked even more curious.

"Everything is fine now' he answered, "Have you seen Sheamus"

"Over there' he pointed to where the only Irish born champion was that.

"Thank you" Wade muttered remembering his manners for the time being he stocked over to where his long time friend was sitting at.

"What's wrong' Sheamus questioned instantly

"Kendall and Diana are here'

"Why, what happened"

Wade exhaled a breath and motioned for him to follow, he didn't need the whole locker room knowing what was going on in his private life.

"What happened' the Irish man questioned once they were in the hallway.

"I get a phone call from Kendall last night she is in some Las Vegas hospital, that bloody bastard Kevin beat her'

"What?" Sheamus questioned to make sure he heard correctly.

Wade nodded his head his body going tense at just the mention of what happened.

"How bad is she? Did he touch Di?' 'Bad, broken arm, mild concussion and some cracked ribs, the swelling in her face has gone down. No she made sure of it"

"Did ye get yer revenge" Sheamus asked he would be more then happy to offer his assistance to help with it.

'Aye' he answered, "He isn't going to mess with them again"

"Good. Are they here' "In the locker room, Diana has been asking to see you"

"Lets go" he said, he was anxious to see his friend and daughter with his own eyes.

"Uncle Stephen!" Diana exclaimed seeing the friendly redheaded man come into the room.

'Hello lass" he said scooping down to her height and hugging her tightly.

'I missed you" she said quietly. "I missed ye too" he whispered back his eyes going to Kendall,

"Ye have some explaining to do missy" "it's a long story"

"I have got time" he said going over to the couch and sitting down next to her. Kendall sighed and looked at him sadly, "Where to start"


End file.
